


Untitled: 01

by ShikimaAkemi



Series: Naruto Noodles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NarutoxSasuke, Pre-Shippuden, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke fluff, Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikimaAkemi/pseuds/ShikimaAkemi
Summary: Another random day for Naruto and Sasuke...





	Untitled: 01

Konoha, a peaceful land full of calm... and packed with skilled ninjas, if you're their target you better star to pray, for there is no way you can escape them, specially the one that is following a 12 year old blond kid right this instant:  
"UWAAH!"  
"Come back here Naruto!"  
"No!"  
"You need to stop right this instant, you dobe!"  
"Don't wanna!"  
"Naruto~, I'm warning you!"  
"Then stop chasing me and leave me alone, you asshole!"  
"Not an option!"  
"GAAH!"  
And just like that, the chasing was over, for Sasuke used his strings to capture Naruto like a caterpillar.  
"Sasuke, please, just let me go!"  
"Stop wriggling, usuratonkachi, or you will hurt yourself more."  
"If you don't want me hurt, then let me go already!"  
"I just told you that was not an option; you need to go to the hospital."  
Sasuke crouched in front of Naruto to see him right into his eyes.  
"But I don't WANNA go!"  
"But you have to." Was the Uchiha kid's answer while poking Naruto's forehead with two fingers to make him stop his whimpering; without other word spoken, Sasuke started dragging Naruto in the hospital's direction.  
"NO~! Mercy, please! Irukasensei, Kakashisensei, Sakurachan~, please help me~!"  
"Stop whining usuratonkachi, is for your own safety, you were in contact with too much poison, you NEED the check up and the antidote."  
"That's a lie! You're just mean and want to see me suffer…"  
They stayed silent for a little while, Naruto just whimpering miserably, while Sasuke was trying to think 'Why is he so afraid of the hospital now? It wasn't like this before…' and then, realization hit him ´Now that I think about it, it's not the hospital, because he'd stepped plenty of times inside the building without problems, is just about the injections, his whole irrational fear is about the needles, and it started just after…´  
He watched over his shoulder to a still whimpering Naruto, who had a tear on his eye, the image of an uncontrollably sobbing blond on his lap on the small Clinique back at the Land of Waves after Haku's attack still haunted his memories, for that he saw, on that knucklehead kid, the extent of how vulnerable he really was, a kid he always admired in silence from afar, a kid he felt was the only one equal to him in so many ways, the kid he considered his one and only, friend…  
Remembering when he was a kid, he recalled he used to be very afraid of injections too, but thanks to his brother and mother, the fear lessened until it was gone forever, so maybe…  
"Naruto" the aforementioned turned to see him "I'll stay with you until the whole thing is over, and if you can resist, and promise me that you won't try to escape, or make a fuss all over again, I'll treat you to Ichiraku afterwards."  
Naruto's eyes brightened volumes, a soft pink tinted his cheeks, and a huge smile spread across his face "Yay! Ramen, ramen!"  
Amused with the sudden change of humor, Sasuke smiled softly and whispered "usuratonkachi"…  
So to the hospital they went. During the whole thing, Naruto was clinging to Sasuke like a koala on a tree branch the trembling blond hiding his face on the taller boy's neck, while the other was sitting on a chair, supporting his weight, and patting his back in a comforting way.  
Once they were out, all was smiles and laughs again, with Sasuke smiling at peace, just by watching the idiot smile at him, a smile he adored to see, because it was just for him, and it was a genuine smile, not like the fake ones that Naruto shows sometimes when he pretends that nothing's wrong, or that he's not hurt.  
And true to his words, Sasuke treated Naruto to ramen, tree bowls to be precise, and, he would never admit it out loud, but he was enjoying just as much as his crazy partner, not because he likes ramen, but because he was loving the company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! if you reach here, then here you have some insider notes:
> 
> -This is my first story about Naruto, AND Sasunaru (no meaning intended, I just know the ship of Naruto and Sasuke like this, or Narusasu, so I tend to shift between the two) that I make public, but not the first one I write, in fact, this one's the seventh one :)  
> -I have my own head cannons mixed with the original story, BUT, I barely use something related to filler episodes, I mostly respect the manga over the anime, so that's what I'll show you on my stories.  
> -I like to write a lot about pre-Shippuden, mostly because we hardly saw anything about them as kids, so I want to think on the great adventures (and their failures and funny moments too) they might have had as kids.  
> -This story is a mixture of comedy, fluff, and some sad moments (mostly bad memories).  
> -This story is the first one in a collective of short stories, basically one shots about Naruto, so there is no genre, topic, timeline or relationship established, all is random, the shorts are not even connected, this is just my way of helping you find all my one shots smaller than 1500 words, something one-chapter that is longer will be a separate story.
> 
> That's all by now, have a nice reading!!
> 
> Kim out. Peace.


End file.
